


Oh Boy...

by Animefan09



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha Vanitas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys having Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sora, Rough Sex, Smut, Surprisingly Vanitas is a good alpha, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worst timings in the history of timings, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: He gasp while his face turn pale and realize that his body is making his life ten times harder. Vanitas face looks like he thinks he just won the fight until he gets closer and:“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOUR GOING INTO A HEAT?!”





	Oh Boy...

He step side and flung his body to the right in order not get hit by Void Gear. He cursed when he realized Vanitas disappear and reappear behind him. He felt a wave of pain on his back and yelp when he was swung upwards and crash back down onto the grassy area. He clenched his teeth in order to keep down the scream. He taste iron in his mouth and spat out the blood in his mouth. He heard a dark chuckle above him, and he felt shivers up and down his spin.

He moan and quickly got onto his feet and move away from Vanitas. He used heal on himself and felt the warm and bright spell going through his body. He sighed a relief and got ready to fight, but he felt a cramp and flinched in pain. He swore under his breath and quickly clenched his stomach as if that would help. However, before he could a grip on anything, he was pushed back onto his back once more by the swipe of Void Gear.

“What the hell?! I used heal so why did I-oh no...” he thought to himself,“no not now!”

He gasp while his face turn pale and realize that his body is making his life ten times harder. Vanitas face looks like he thinks he just won the fight until he gets closer and:

“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOUR GOING INTO A HEAT?!”

He winced at the tone of his voice and clinched his fist together. He suck in a breath while he used a potion to heal himself once again. He sat up and look at Vanitas and blink at Vanitas’s reaction. Vanitas had covered his nose and mouth with his hand, and he was looking at him with wide eyes that could only be described as disbelief and shock.

“Hey, it’s not like-!”

However, Sora couldn’t finish his sentence because he felt an unbearable sensation in his body and knew one thing only. Oh my god, he was an omega. He curled up into a ball and hot breathes is all he could get out. He thought he wasn’t anything because he was very late in his cycle. To be exact he was six years and five months and two days late. He was constantly teased by Riku and Kairi about he was a person from whole different parallel universe and was accidentally round up here. It hurt like hell when they said those things, but lately he was too worried, stressed, and frustrated by the war and aftermath of it all. So, right now they are trying to stop small things like outbreaks of heartless and nobodies from time to time.

However, there was an outbreaks of unversed lately and every body separated to take care of it. Although, he had the luxury of meeting Vanitas and a group of unversed. Right now, he was trying to comprehend of the mess he was in. He gasped when the pain became ten times worse than before. He cried and didn’t care if Vanitas took his life away because this pain was too much. He whimpered when his body went ridged and tense. That was when he sniff the air, he smelled the honey crisp air that had a tinted of lavender scent. He felt his nerves calming down and a pair of arms wrapping around him. He sighed as the calming scent overwhelm his musk.

The alpha that came to him in his need gave him a sense of comfort. He place his head in crook of his neck. The alpha’s scent glands were pulsing in response of his closeness. He lick them softly and felt a gentle squeeze. He look up and was shock to see Vanitas looking right at him in slight concern and confusion. He blush softly and lick his own lips in a greedily matter.

“Are...you okay?”  
“T-this is my first heat...”  
His eye widen,“fuck, are you serious?”  
He nodded,“yea...please, help me...”  
“Why should I?”  
“I-I...please! Oh god! Please! Vanitas, it hurts so much! I can’t take it anymore! Kill me if you have to! It hurts! It hurts! I can’t-!” He couldn’t finish the rant because he was hurting all over the place.  
“Okay! Fine, I’ll help! Just stop begging, it’s weird!” Vanitas exclaimed.

That was all he needed because he took off his pants and boxers and got onto his lap. He started to grind his naked butt to Vanitas’s lower half. He panted in hot breathes and moan out Vanitas name into the sunset. He heard Vanitas grunting and felt his hands steadying his hips into place. He wasn’t getting relief like he wanted, so he grab one of his hands and lick and suck three digits. Suddenly, he felt the glove hand turn into bare skin. He open his eyes and watch the body armor disappear into black smoke. He sighed when he felt the bare skin on his harden length and moan loudly. He continued to suck his fingers to get them really wet.

He took them out and place into his anal. He felt Vanitas’s fingers and gasp in pleasure when Vanitas stretch him. He took off his shirt and jacket but kept his necklace on. He felt the second digit in his anal, and he nearly scream. He felt a pair of lips on his and melted into the kiss. Tears peak out of his closed eyes. He let Vanitas’s tongue enter in his mouth and wanted more. Their tongues clashed against his and soon he gave into the alpha’s dominance. He felt the third digit and moan into the kiss.

Soon he was push downwards and felt his fingers making work of him. They broke the kiss, and Vanitas trail kisses on his chest and lick his nipples which cause him to shudder and arch his back.

“I’m going to enter you...are you okay with that?”  
“Yes! Please!”  
“Okay...”

He entered in him, and he scream when he felt the knot in him. Vanitas hushed him softly and rubbed soothing circles on his bare back. Vanitas release his scent to ease him which work pretty good. He calm down, and Vanitas wrapped his hands with his and pressed them to his sides. He felt the thrusting and closed his eyes in bliss. The thrusts were getting harder and faster after every minute that passed, and after every minute pass, the louder his moans become. He threw his head back in indulgence. He nearly shouted when he felt the knot came undone inside of him. He heard a low growl and purred in delight.

He felt Vanitas coming out of him and nearly whine in protest and that was when everything became a blur for him and Vanitas.

{A week later}

His eyes cracked open as he felt the sunlight underneath his eyes. He sniffed the air and realize that he wasn’t alone. He look for the source of smell in a...nest? Oh lord, he remembers having sex with Vanitas and...oh god he can’t remember anything after that. He saw no sign of Vanitas and sat up slowly and saw the nest was made of straw, vines, sticks, and dry leaves. Underneath him was few blankets that had...dry cum?! Ewww! He felt an arm around his waist that pulled him closer. He felt a heavyweight in his gut and veins turn ice cold. He slowly look to his right and nearly scream his head off. It was Vanitas who was very much naked like him. He breathe in and out very quickly in a whole new level of panic. He heard a grumble and kept looking at Vanitas with sheer of panic.

“Ugh, fuck. My back hurts...why the hell-” he stopped as soon he saw him and eyes widen in horror.  
“Vanitas, what...happened after we...?”  
“What?” His eyes widen in disbelief. “I can’t remember anything...why the fuck I can’t remember anything?!”  
“I was in heat and-”  
“No! I remember that part! I’m talking about afterwards?!”  
“I don’t know why we can’t remember, okay?! I’m just as freak out as you!”

After they got dress, they talk for few hours and decided it was best to go their separate ways. However, little did they knew it was more complicated than they thought.

 

{A month later}

“Oh no...no no no no! This can’t be happening! I can’t be! I can’t be pregnant!” Sora sobbed as his new reality.

He put the omega birth test into his coat pocket and walk to the only place that wouldn’t judge him. He knocked on Squall’s door and heard a ‘coming’ and waited with shaky breathes as he rubbed his arms. He heard the door opening and looked up through his eyelashes.

“Sora? What’s wrong?” Squall asked in hasty voice. He let him in and close the door behind them.  
“I’m-I’m...pregnant...”  
His eyes widen,“I didn’t know you’re an omega?!”  
“No one knows except for the father!”  
“What’s going on?” ask a sleepy Noctis.  
“Ummm, Sora’s pregnant...”  
Noctis eyes widen in shock,“wait...what?”  
“I’m pregnant! And yes, I’m an omega and no, no one knows besides you guys and the father!”  
“Okay, okay. Calm down, Sora. Tell us what happen.”  
So, he did. After he told them about everything, it was silent.  
“So...Vanitas is the father...” Noctis finally spoke up.  
“Yes.”  
“What are you going to do?” Squall ask him.  
“I have no idea...”  
“Well, you have to figure out if you want to keep it or not...”  
“...I guess...I want to keep it...”  
“You positive? Because you can’t be guessing here. This is another human being here...”  
“Yes. I’m positive.”  
“Okay, step one is complete. Now, step two.”  
“Step two?”  
“You’re going have to tell Vanitas...”  
“What!”  
“Well-”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Hey, Spike...Sora’s pregnant...” Noctis said to Cloud as he entered in the house and closed the door behind him.  
Cloud’s eyebrow rose to his hair line,“what?”  
“Just sit down,” Squall sighed,“I’ll fill you in...”  
Once Cloud got filled in, he too agree that Vanitas needs to know.  
“But why?”  
“He’s the father too. And, he needs to take responsibility as well.”  
“But-”  
“Look. Sora, we aren’t at war with him. He’s a teenager like you. He’s lashing out in pain and angry at the universe for what happen to him...which is understandable. I mean...I wouldn’t like it either if I was separated by my other half. Anyways, I have to agree with my two dorks here. Vanitas has every right to be part of his child’s life. But it’s his decision in the end if he wants to stay or not. If not then me and my dorks here will help you, okay?” Noctis said with wisdom and earnest in his voice.  
“Okay, you’re right.”  
“Good. Then, let’s eat dinner and discuss about baby names.” Noctis said.  
“And, you lost your wisdom there, Noct.” Squall said jokingly.  
“Eh?”  
Cloud just pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and shook his head fondly.  
Sora laugh at the three lovers antics.

After dinner, Sora walk to his room he was staying at. He suck in a breath and took in the night’s air. He wonders how he was going to tell Vanitas about his new development. He look up at the bright moon and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a dark chuckle and gasp in realizing who it was. He turn around to be nose to nose with Vanitas. He jumped slightly back and his eyes widen at his luck.

“You are like me now.” He smirk.  
“What?”  
“You changed and I felt it.”  
“Oh?...oh! I see,” his eyes widen upon realizing what was Vanitas was talking about,“that’s not me you’re feeling...”  
“What do you mean?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“...I’m pregnant, Vanitas...”  
“What...” his eyes widen in complete shock.  
“It’s yours. And-”  
He was stopped by a hand on his stomach and looked down in shock, and soon his hand was there, it was gone just as fast and heard a hiss from Vanitas.  
“Oh god, it really is mine...I can’t...no...I don’t...what is happening, right now?”  
“Vanitas, you’re in shock. C’mn on, stay the night at my hotel room...okay?”  
He numbly nodded.

He gripped his hand and gently tugged him to the inn he was staying at. Vanitas let him dragged him to the inn. When he look back to make sure Vanitas was okay, he saw the lost look in his honey eyes. He frown at the sight and wonder if they were going to be okay. He walk past the front desk person once he entered the inn and went to his room 345. He unlock the door and open to let them both in and locked once entered the room. He sighed and grabbed the omega pregnancy test from his coat pocket to prove he wasn’t lying. He showed it to Vanitas and stood there while Vanitas was looking at it in utter disbelief.

“You’re pregnant with my offspring...”  
“Baby but yes.”  
“Offspring and baby are the same thing...”  
“Baby is much more gentle to say than offspring, Vanitas.”  
He scoffed,“whatever...”  
“Are you happy or...” he didn’t dare say it.  
“Happy? I have no idea what to feel right now...I don’t know how to be happy...”  
“...I see, it’s pretty easy because it just happens...you know the feeling...”  
“...are you going to keep it?” Vanitas ask the million dollar question.  
“Yes, I’m going to keep our baby, Vanitas...”  
“Why?”  
“Because! It’s our baby! And, giving it adaptation isn’t a good idea! Who knows what kind of power this child has! The safest place for it is here with me!”  
“...you mean us?”  
“Huh? Does that mean you’ll stay?”  
“Like I’ll give my child to a psychotic bastard like Xehanort or a person like Eraqus. Plus, I don’t want Uncle Ventus and his pals brainwashing my kid.” He snorted while rolling his eyes.  
“Vanitas!” He smiled brightly and hugged him tight.  
“Oi, I’m still your alpha, damn it!”  
He laughed despite himself.

 

{A few weeks later}

He sighed as he was in the doctor’s office with Vanitas, Squall, Cloud, and Noctis. He was scared and it seem things were going down hill for him. He told everyone what had happen and everyone was very disappointed, pissed, disgusted, or either avoiding him because of his new relationship with Vanitas. Riku and Kairi was avoiding him at the island and his mom was shamed by his actions and because of that he now lives with the four of them. Vanitas was given a new wardrobe and was currently wearing a blue shirt and cardigan, black ripped jeans with a chain, and red sneakers. The longer Vanitas was with him the less he started to look like him.

For example, he started to have paler skin (if that was possible), he had shaper and edgy features to his jawline, much taller than him know (around 5’7 currently), his eyes are sharper yet soft, and he’s more muscular than he was which was always been the case but still can’t let that one go (can’t blame him considering before he was fighting as much as he was if not more).

He must’ve been shaking his knee again because Vanitas held onto his hand to calm him down. He look at him with shock, and Vanitas was given him that look that says: relax and breathe because you’re fine and I’m fine so stop moving. He nodded and took calming breathes.

“Sora...er there’s no last name here but...Sora? You’re doctor is ready for you!” The doctor assistant said.  
“Let’s go!” He exclaims and Vanitas grumbled under his breath.

They walk into the doctor’s examination room for pregnant omegas. He walk to the bed and sat down while Vanitas was on his side still holding his hand. Squall was next to Vanitas with his hand on his shoulder while Cloud and Noctis was on the end of the bed. They all suck in a breathe as the doctor came in.

“Hello, Sora and Vanitas. Is this your family?”  
“Yes.” They both said.  
“Nice to have parents to support you, huh?”  
Everyone’s eyes widen and Noctis spoke up with a smirk on his face,“yes, we are Vanitas’s parents and Sora is our soon to be son-in-law.”  
Sora and Vanitas blushed while Squall face palming himself and Cloud just chuckled at Noctis’s antics.  
“That’s good to hear. Well, Sora, let’s see how the baby is doing, okay?”  
“Okay...”

The doctor squeeze the clear gel onto his stomach and soon heard a heart beat once she pressed the scanner onto his lower abdomen. Everyone sighed a relief and tears pricked out of his eyes as he hear his and Vanitas’s baby. He felt a squeeze on his hand and look to see Vanitas the same way. He squeeze back and watch as the doctor looking for anything out of the ordinary.

“Hmm, it seems there is something as well.”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, I’m not sure if it’s anything too serious. It could be an echo but there’s nothing wrong with the baby, so that’s what matters right now.”  
“That’s good...” said Vanitas.  
“Sure is! Okay, I’ll see you in a few weeks okay until then don’t do anything crazy.”  
“Okay...”  
She was gone.  
“Noct...” Squall finally spoke up.  
“What?”  
“Why did you?”  
“Ehhh, just a run for my money that’s all.”  
They just laughed but Vanitas and Squall, who just shook his head.


End file.
